wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Bez dogmatu/Część druga/12 sierpnia.
Byliśmy dziś rano na Windischgraetzhoehe. Piechotą idzie się tam trzy kwadranse, więc wystarałem się dla Anielki o konia, którego prowadziłem za uzdę. Idąc opierałem jedną rękę na karku końskim, przy czym dotykałem jej sukni. Przy wsiadaniu ona przez chwilę wsparła się na mnie i natychmiast ozwał się we mnie dawny człowiek. Chcąc go w sobie zabić, musiałbym zniszczyć własne ciało i zostać tylko duchem. Jam się zobowiązywał trzymać moje zmysły i moje porywy na wodzy – i trzymam, ale nie zobowiązywałem się ich nie mieć, tak dobrze, jak nie mógłbym się zobowiązać, że nie będę oddychał. Gdyby dotknięcie ręki Anielki nie wstrząsało mną silniej jak dotknięcie kawałka drzewa, byłby to znak, że jej już nie kocham, a wówczas wszelkie zobowiązania byłyby niepotrzebne. Mówiąc Anielce, żem się pod jej wpływem przerodził, nie chciałem kłamać, ale nie określiłem dokładnie tego, co się ze mną stało. Naprawdę, jam się tylko opanował. Wyrzekłem się zupełnego szczęścia, by posiąść choć jego połowę. Wolałem mieć Anielkę w ten sposób niż nie mieć jej wcale, i sądzę, że każdy, kto wie, co to jest kochać kobietę, zrozumie mnie z łatwością. Jeśli namiętności są, jak mówią poeci, psami, tom ja te psy pouwiązywał i będę je morzył głodem, ale nie w mocy mojej zabronić im, by nie targały za powrozy i nie wyły. Wiem dobrze, com przyrzekł – i dotrzymam – bo zresztą muszę. Wobec niezłomności Anielki nie ma miejsca na moją złą lub dobrą wolę. Wystarczy jako hamulec dla mnie i obawa, by mi nie odjęto tego nawet, co mi przyznano. Raczej przesadzam teraz w ostrożności, by nie spłoszyć tego ptaka, który dla mnie zwie się: duchową miłością, a dla niej: przyjaźnią. Pamiętam to jej wyrażenie, bo było ono jak małe ukłucie, które zrazu nieznaczne, zaczyna się później jątrzyć. Na razie wyraz wydał mi się za mały, teraz wydaje mi się nadto przezorny i zbyt pełen zastrzeżeń. Jaką dziwną cechą natury kobiecej jest ten strach przed nazwaniem istoty rzeczy po imieniu! Jam przecie jasno powiedział Anielce, o co ją błagam, i ona zrozumiała równie jasno, a jednak nazwała to uczucie przyjaźnią, jakby chcąc w danym razie zasłonić się przede mną, przed sobą i przed Bogiem. Prawda, z drugiej strony, że takie oderwane od ziemi uczucia można chrzcić, jak się komu podoba. Jest dużo goryczy i smutku w tej myśli. Ta przezorność, właściwa kobietom bardzo czystym, płynie niezawodnie z ich ogromnej wstydliwości, ale nie pozwala im być wspaniałomyślnymi. Mógłbym oto przyjść do Anielki i powiedzieć jej: "Bądź co bądź jam się wyrzekł dla ciebie połowy mojej istoty, a ty mi odmierzasz wyrazy; czy to się godzi?" I w duchu mówię jej to z wielkim żalem. Miłość tak trudno zrozumieć bez wspaniałomyślności, bez chęci przyniesienia czegokolwiek na ofiarę. Dziś na Windischgraetzhoehe rozmawialiśmy jak dwie istoty bliskie, przyjazne, kochające się, ale ostatecznie tak samo mogło rozmawiać kochające się rodzeństwo. Gdybyśmy odbyli taką wycieczkę przed naszym układem przy Schreckbrücke, byłbym próbował całować jej ręce, nogi, byłbym starał się niechybnie pochwycić ją choć na chwilę w ramiona dziś zaś szedłem spokojnie, patrząc jej w oczy jak człowiek, który się boi każdego zmarszczenia brwi. Co więcej, nie mówiłem prawie nic, nawet o tej naszej duchowej miłości. Po części wstrzymywałem się umyślnie, sądząc, że zaskarbię sobie tym jej ufność i łaskę. Przez to milczenie chciałem jej powiedzieć: Nie zawiedziesz się na mnie; raczej pozwolę sobie mniej, niż mi wolno – niżbym miał złamać naszą umowę. Trochę się jednak człowiek czuje pokrzywdzony, gdy jego ofiarę przyjmują równie chętnie i skwapliwie, jak on ją przynosi. Mimo woli mówi się wówczas w duszy kochanej istocie: Teraz ty nie daj się prześcignąć. I ja to mówiłem – ale na próżno. Co z tego wypada? Oto pewien zawód dla mnie. Sądziłem, że gdy podobny układ stanie między nami, to już będę w jego zakresie swobodny jak ptak, że będę powtarzał słowo "kocham" od rana do wieczora i od rana do wieczora będę je słyszał, że sobie zapłacę za wszystkie męki, za cały ten czas istotnych cierpień, że będę królem w tym moim królestwie; tymczasem dotychczas tak się jakoś składa, że mój widnokrąg się zacieśnia, a w duszy powstaje wątpliwość, streszczająca się w pytaniu: coś ty zyskał? Ale staram się ją odpędzić. Nie! coś jednak zyskałem. Zyskałem widok jej szczęśliwej i rozpromienionej twarzy, zyskałem jej uśmiech, zyskałem to, że jej przezroczyste oczy śmiało zanurzają się spojrzeniem w moich. Jeśli mi dotąd ciasno i nieswojo w tym nowym domu, to dlatego, że nie umiem jeszcze w nim mieszkać. Zresztą, byłem dawniej bez dachu nad głową – i jeśli nie widzę jasno, com zyskał, wiem za to doskonale, żem nic nie mógł stracić. O tym nie zapomnę nigdy. Kategoria:Bez dogmatu